This proposal is a competing renewal application for the continuing support of a training program for the study of the Molecular Biology of Eukaryotic Viruses established at the University of California, Irvine (UCI) in 1988. The goal of this program is to train Ph.D. graduate students in the fundamental aspects of molecular virology as they relate to the regulation of gene expression, virus structure, virus-host interactions, and pathogenesis. During the current review period, we expanded the program to include an emphasis in interdisciplinary training in viral proteomics as it relates to structures of viral proteins as well as intact virus particles. During the past award cycle (9/98-8/03), eleven predoctoral students were supported by this training program. The participating faculty for this program include ten faculty members from four departments. Faculty members from these departments, along with those from other departments in the School of Biological Sciences and the College of Medicine, participate in the Graduate Program in Molecular Biology, Genetics, & Biochemistry (MBG&B) at UCI, which oversees recruitment, admission, and initial training of predoctoral students. All of the NIH Virology Grant trainees belong to the Virology Track in the MBG&B program. This track is comprised of faculty, students, postdoctoral fellows, and laboratory staff who have shared research interests in virology and related disciplines. The training program for the Virology Track includes elective courses in viral gene expression, molecular pathogenesis of viral infections, and immunopathogenic mechanisms of disease. The research programs of faculty participants include the study of viral genome replication, viral-specific transcription, RNA processing, viral translation and protein processing, assembly and transport of viral structural proteins, and the structures of virus particles. The virology faculty are also studying virus-host interactions that include alteration of host regulatory molecules, growth control, cell cycle regulation, differentiation control, the mechanisms of integration of viral genomes into host cell DNA, and the subversion of host functions for virus gene expression. The viruses/viral systems being studied include murine leukemia virus and a sheep retrovirus, HIV, yeast Ty3, poliovirus and human rhinovirus, coronaviruses, herpes simplex virus, human papillomavirus, polyomavirus, adenovirus, and a number of RNA-containing plant viruses. [unreadable] [unreadable]